Memory devices (e.g., storage modules), such as Managed NAND storage modules, are used in association with a variety of types of “host” devices including mobile phone devices (e.g., a smartphone), tablet devices, global positioning system (GPS) devices, electronic book devices, media player devices, etc. Examples of memory devices include a secure digital (SD) card, an embedded MultiMediaCard (eMMC), a Universal Flash Storage (UFS), a solid-state drive (SSD) module, and so forth. A memory device stores data for use by a host device that is coupled to the memory device, including operating system code, applications, and user data (e.g., photo data, video data, etc.). Additionally, a memory device stores other types of data for use by the host device or for use by the memory device itself, including metadata and configuration data.
As the functionality of host devices increases, and as users create more user data (e.g., downloaded apps, images, messages, etc.), the memory device is being tasked with storing more data. Thus, accurate reflection of the storage capacity and other characteristics of the memory device have an added importance to a user of a host device, and to the memory device itself (e.g., for optimal performance). For example, a user may want a memory device storing 64 gigabytes (GB) (e.g., a 64 GB SDXC card for the user's mobile phone) instead of a memory device storing 16 GB (e.g., a 16 GB SDHC card).
Recently, counterfeiters have been modifying information stored in a memory device so the memory capacity is not accurately reflected when the information is accessed and read out from the memory device. Also, other information stored in a memory device may not match actual characteristics of the memory device preventing the memory device from operating in an optimum manner. For instance, partition information of a 16 GB memory device may be modified so that it falsely appears as a 64 GB memory device to a host. Consequently, this partition information can be modified information that is incorrect or inaccurate. That is, the memory device may actually be a lower density card (e.g., a 16 GB SDHC card) that has been modified by a counterfeiter to look like higher density card (e.g., a 64 GB SDXC card). In another example, a start of an actual data area of a partition may not be within a proper block boundary.
In some instances, a customer may pay a purchase price for a memory device that appears to be able to store a larger amount of data (e.g., 64 GB) when the memory device actually is only able to store a smaller amount of data (e.g. 16 GB). The customer is eventually disappointed in the performance of the memory device based on the inaccurate and false information. For instance, the customer may realize that the memory device is unable to write data to an address which exceeds the actual density of the memory device. Or the customer may realize that the memory device is corrupted when data is written to an address which exceeds the actual density of the memory device.
The Figures depict embodiments and/or examples of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative implementations and/or alternative examples of the structures and methods illustrated herein can be employed without departing from the principles described herein.